With the developments of intelligent terminals, various applications kick in, and the desktop icons of multiple applications can be set at the desktop of the terminal to quickly start corresponding applications. To avoid file loss, the backups of the applications can be made. Suppose a terminal comprises an application A and the desktop icon corresponding to the application A is set at the desktop, a user makes the backups of the desktop icon and the location corresponding to the application A, thus a backup J is formed.
If the user deletes the application A, then the desktop icon corresponding to the application A will also be deleted. When the user has restored the deleted application through the backup J, the desktop icon corresponding to the restored application A will appear at the original location of the desktop of the terminal, then, if the user clicks the desktop icon, an error will occur or it is prompted that the application has not be installed, which severely affects user's normal use.
Therefore, an application restoring technology is desired, which can restore and display the deleted desktop icon at the original location of the desktop of the terminal after the deleted application has been restored through a backup file, and execute corresponding functions according to different responses when triggering the desktop icon to improve user's experience.